Kacamata Hitam
by A Maxi
Summary: Selama hidup dibawah naungan Revolusioner, Kacamata hitam milik Robin menjadi saksi bisu suatu kisah.../Sabo x Robin, One-Shot/Summary abalan, baca aja../


**Kacamata Hitam**

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

Hari-hari Robin dibawah naungan Pasukan pemberontak mungkin terkesan lumayan, yah, jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi budak untuk membangun jembatan. Setelah dia berbicara pada pimpinan revolusioner, Dragon, dia diajak untuk hidup dibawah perlindungan pasukan ini sampai waktunya, 2 tahun lagi di Shabaody. Dragon mengerti akan itu saat melihat berita mengenai '3D2Y' itu di koran. Hubungan antara ayah dan anak, mungkin? Robin tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Dan, hari ini adalah hari keberangkatannya ke Shabaody, sesuai jadwal yang diberitahukan Luffy, sekaligus hari terakhir berada di markas Revolusioner.

Ok, yang perlu dia lakukan disini hanya makan, mandi, tidur. Selain itu, dia bebas berbuat apa saja. Di markas Revolusioner ini, ia boleh memakai fasilitas markas, walau hanya perpustakaan besar yang dipenuhi buku-buku tua, namun, bukan Robin namanya jika itu membuatnya bosan. Dan mereka (para buruan pemerintah yang dilindungi pasukan revolusioner) diperbolehkan ke kota seminggu sekali (dan tentunya dengan penyamaran yang super). Letak kota tersebut agak jauh, dan jika ia ingin pergi ke kota itu, matanya selalu ditutup, agar ia tak tahu dimana letak markas revolusioner. Yah, bagaimana pun, ia bukan anggota mereka.

'TOK, TOK, TOK !'

'Oh, itu pasti dia...,' Pikir Robin, melihat ke jam dinding. 'Sudah jam 07.30, sudah pasti dia...' Ya, mereka (Sekali lagi, para buruan pemerintah yang dilindungi pasukan revolusioner.) mempunyai seorang 'wakil' yang bertugas mengantarkan makanan, menjaganya saat ke kota, dan lainnya. Robin sedikit tidak menyukai hal ini, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ini demi keselamatannya sendiri dan untuk menjaga ke-rahasia-an informasi di organisasi ini. Sekali lagi, walau hanya beberapa persen, ada kemungkinan pihak yang dilindungi seperti dia membocorkan informasi ke pihak Angkatan laut.

'TOK, TOK, TOK !' Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi. "Ya, Sebentar !" Robin bangkit dari kasurnya, menaruh buku tebalnya dan beranjak ke pintu, lalu membuka engsel kunci.

Pintu terbuka, dan tampak seorang pemuda yang terlihat dari penampilannya, dia terlihat berumu 20 tahunan. Ia memakai topi tinggi dengan tambahan _goggles_ di atasnya, berbaju serba hitam dan berambut krem pendek. Ia membawa sebuah nampan di tangan kanannya yang ditutupi tudung saji. Makanan?

"Pagi, Robin-san, sarapan?" Tanyanya, menampilkan senyuman polos yang sama dengan kaptennya, Luffy. Sebuah kejutan bahwa orang ini adalah 'kakak angkat' Luffy selain Ace.

"Pagi juga, Sabo-kun, biar aku bawa...," Balas Robin, menghampiri pria bernama Sabo itu dan membantunya dengan membawa nampan itu ke meja kecil dekat ranjangnya. "...Akan kumakan nanti," Bukan makanannya tidak enak, makanan yang disajikan di markas pasti selalu enak. Kenyang? Itu juga tak mungkin. Hanya, Robin sedang tidak niat untuk makan.

"Tak apa..," Sabo melangkah dari luar. "...Boleh aku masuk?" Lanjutnya. Sabo adalah 'wakil' Robin. Dia memang masih muda ketimbang para anggota lainnya. Namun, dia sudah ikut dengan Dragon sejak berumur 11 tahun, saat dimana ia ditembak oleh Tenryuubito hanya karena menyalib kapalnya. Kedua saudaranya, Ace dan Luffy tentu mengira ia sudah mati.

Robin tersenyum . "Tentu, silahkan."

Sabo berjalan ke meja kerja diujung kamar dan menarik kursinya. "Mau ke kota? Aku sudah meminta ke Dragon-san dengan alasan nanti Robin-san sudah kembali, jadi setidaknya kau bisa 'menikmati' saat-saat terakhir disini..," Ujar Sabo, tersenyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba, satu tangan muncul dipunggung Sabo dan menjitaknya. "Aw, untuk apa itu ?" Serunya, antara bingung dan kesal. Robin tertawa kecil dan menghilangkan tangan tadi. "Fu fu fu... Bagaimana kalau kita dimarahi karena seenaknya? Tapi boleh saja sih, aku ingin melihat-lihat kota ini untuk terakhir kali.."

Sabo kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah, aku tunggu di pinggir bukit utara satu jam lagi.." Ia pun keluar dari kamar Robin.

Robin pun menghampiri nampan yang diantarkan pemuda bergoggles tadi. Ia pun membuka tudung saji tersebut. Kopi, beberapa potong Sandwich, dan koran pagi ini. Robin menyerupur kopinya dan membuka halaman koran. Arkeolog cantik berhidung mancung itu bergumam kecil melihat Judul Head Line koran tersebut. "Fu fu fu... Tuan pendekar sudah datang, berarti sudah dimulai ya..."

Sementara itu, di halaman pertama koran itu...

-GRAND LINE HEAD LINE NEWS-

KEMUNCULAN RORONOA ZORO, ANAK BUAH LUFFY SI TOPI JERAMI DI SHABAODY ARCHIPELAGO ? KEBANGKITAN KELOMPOK BAJAK LAUT TOPI JERAMI!

###

Pukul 10.30, Di kota...

###

"Sepertinya hari ini kota ramai sekali, ya...," Gumam Sabo melihat jalanan kota yang jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya.

"Mungkin ada festival atau semacamnya... mau ke Cafe ? Aku ingin mencari tempat yang tenang..." Robin menunjuk Cafe kecil di salah satu jalan. Sabo mengangguk tanda setuju, dan mereka pun segera menuju ke Cafe itu. Sabo memilih salah satu meja untuk dua orang.

"Nona, tolong Strawberry Milkshake dengan Chocholate vanilla cake nya satu !" Serunya pada sang pelayan kafe yang tidak terlalu jauh. "...dan kau?" Sabo bertanya ke arah Robin. "Black Coffee dan Strawberry purfait," Balasnya tenang.

"Ditunggu !" Balas sang pelayan. Robin kembali ber-'bengong'-ria melihat jalan. Sebentar lagi, ia akan meninggalkan semua ini, hidup dibawah naungan pasukan pemberontak, hari-hari berada dalam ketenangan, dan yang terakhir... Sabo yang selalu membantunya sebagai 'Wakil'nya.

Ia melihat ada sebuah toko kacamata. "Ternyata disini ada toko kacamata, ya ?" Merasa tak ada jawaban, Robin sadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat kursi didepannya kosong."Eh, kamana Sabo ?"

_###_

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Pukul 12.30, di kamar Robin..._

_###_

Robin membereskan semua keperluannya: Pakaian, buku-buku, dan lainnya. Semua barang-barangnya hanya perlu satu koper. Sebenarnya, dia sudah terlanjur 'nyaman' disini, namun, apa boleh buat, dia adalah seorang bajak laut, bukan revolusioner.

'TOK, TOK, TOK !' Pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu itu berbunyi. "Masuk saja..."

Dan yang masuk sesuai dengan tebakannya, siapalagi kalau bukan Sabo. Robin memakai tas ranselnya dan bersiap meninggalkan kamarnya,kamar yang selama ini ditinggalinya.

"Sabo-kun. Ada apa?" Robin memulai pembicaraan melihat Sabo yang diam memasukan tangannya ke saku.

"A... anu.. aku tahu kau akan pergi sebentar lagi, dan aku tak diperbolehkan ikut mengantar, jadi, maukah kau menerima ini, sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku ?" Sabo menyodorkan suatu kotak, kotak kacamata. Robin menerimanya dan membukanya.

"Kacamata hitam ?" Robin melihat isi kotak itu, ya, kacamata hitam.

"Itu.. kan tadi kau melihat sebuah toko kacamata..., dan, menurutku.. aku bisa menggunakan ini sebagai kenang-kenangan..., ja.. jadi, maaf kalau jelek...," Pria berambut krem itu memberikan dengan gugup.

Robin tertawa kecil. "Jadi, tadi kau pergi membeli ini ? Terima kasih, bagaimana ?" Robin memakai kacamata itu di dahinya. "Akan ku ingat ini, terima kasih, akan kujaga sebaik mungkin sebagai kenang-kenangan...," Robin kembali tersenyum.

Sabo sudah tidak gugup. "..Emm, bagus kok, Eh, Selamat tinggal, Robin-san..."

"Yah, Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi, Sabo-kun..." Robin berjalan menuju kapal.

_###_

"SUGOIIII~~~! Jadi kacamata itu pemberian Sabo? Hebat, Robin ! Tak kusangka, Sabo masih hidup dan bertemu denganmu... Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" Luffy berteriak senang mendengar cerita Robin.

"Ya, kau benar.." Balas Robin sambil tersenyum. Ya... mungkin, lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sabo-kun.

###-FIN-###

**A/N:** Ma.. maaf kalo ini fic berantakan, ini fic aku bikinnya buru-buru, sembunyi-sembunyi dari kejaran angkatan laut, eh salah, maksudnya kejaran guru. ya, ini fic saya buat di lab komputer sekolah sambil diem-diem, dan untungnya saya bawa FD agar bisa dilanjutkan di rumah #Nekat...# Untuk pair, Sabo x Robin ! APA SAYA SUDAH GILAA? #stress sendiri..# Saya udah pernah buat Ace x Robin, dan sekarang Sabo x Robin... ARGH ! kenapa saya jadi suka masangin Robin sama kedua kakaknya Luffy ini, padahal baru kemaren bikin Zoro x Robin ? Oke, bagi yang bingung, untuk cuplikan terakhir itu, itu jadi ceritanya si Luffy pengen tahu, Robin dapet kacamata hitam yang dia pake didahinya itu darimana. Sekali lagi, Maaf kalo jelek ! #jedotin pala# Ah, sudahlah, Silahkan Review, boleh ngebakar, ngejilat, mukul, tendang, ok, stop, kok jadi aneh gini? maksudnya boleh flame, konkrit, pujian, review gaje, basa-basi, semua boleh ! Silahkan klik tombol dibawah !


End file.
